Braille is a writing system for visually impaired or sightless people, consisting of raised elements, e.g. bumps, that are read by touch. A Braille document may include a pattern of Braille elements that are embossed in a relatively thick paper.
A Braille printer may be used to generate Braille documents using a computer system. A Braille printer may include a mechanism for embossing Braille elements into a relatively thick paper. For example, a Braille printer may include a mechanism for punching a pattern of bumps into a thick paper. The relative thickness of the paper is intended to hold the shape of the bumps in the paper.
Unfortunately, prior Braille printers may be relatively expensive and cumbersome to use. For example, an embossing mechanism for punching Braille elements into paper may be relatively expensive to manufacture particularly in light of the relatively low volume of Braille printers that may be produced. In addition, the relatively thick paper used in prior Braille printers may be expensive and difficult to obtain in comparison to paper that is used in sight read text/graphics printers.